The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for holding a door or similar member in an open position for a predetermined period of time, after which the door is returned to the closed position. More particularly, the invention is directed to a delayed action suction operated device for holding a door in an open position for a selected period of time.
Doors and gates are often provided with an automatic closing assembly for maintaining the door in a closed position. The automatic door closing apparatus are typically spring operated, pneumatically operated or hydraulically operated systems. Although many of these automatic door closing systems close the door at a controlled rate, these devices generally do not have a system for holding the door in an open position.
In an effort to control the closing operation of the automatic door closing assembly, various devices have been proposed to hold the door in an open position for a predetermined period of time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,961 discloses a suction cup that is attached to the back of a door. The suction cup is positioned so that the suction cup mates with an adjacent wall when the door is open. The suction cup is allowed to leak to release the suction and allow the door to close. The suction cup can be provided with small holes to allow the controlled flow of air into the suction cup. Alternatively, the mating wall can be provided with holes to allow air to flow into the suction cup. A disadvantage of this device is that the suction cup relies on the adjacent wall for the operation of the door holding assembly. Therefore, this assembly cannot be used in situations where there is no adjacent wall.
Another example of a device for holding a door in an open position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,958. This device includes a suction cup coupled to the back side of a door which mates with a complementing suction cup mounted on a wall. This device has the disadvantage of requiring a suction cup mounted directly to the wall, thereby damaging the wall. In addition, the suction cup mounted to the wall must be precisely located to mate with the suction cup on the door to ensure proper operation of the assembly.
Still another example of a device for holding a door in an open position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,666 to Armstrong. This device includes a suction mechanism for holding a door in an open position for a period of time. The assembly is mounted between the door and the door jamb and includes a suction cup mounted to the door and a plate for mating with the suction cup. The plate is mounted to engage the suction cup when the door is open and to hold the door in the open position. A valve can be provided in the plate to control the release of the vacuum in the suction cup to release the suction and allow the door to close. In this device, the plate is oriented substantially perpendicular to the plane of the door and extends outwardly from the door throughout the operation of the assembly. The suction cup has a center axis oriented generally parallel to the door and perpendicular to the mating plate. A disadvantage of this assembly is the orientation of the suction cup and the plate which extend outwardly from the door a depth at least equal to the diameter of the suction cup. The average space between a storm door and an exterior door of a house is generally about 2.5 inches. This space limits the size of the suction cup that can be used to hold the door in an open position when the suction cup is oriented along an axis parallel to the door.
Although the above-noted devices have exhibited some success, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved delayed door holding device.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for holding a door or other member in an open position for a predetermined period of time. More particularly, the invention is directed to a delayed action suction operated device for holding a door in an open position against the force of a door closing mechanism.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a suction operated device for holding a door in an open position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a delayed action door holding device having a dimension to fit within the space between an exterior door and a storm door.
A further object of the invention is to provide a delayed action door holding device that is mounted to the door and to the door jamb for holding the door in an open position against the force of an automatic door closing assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a delayed action door holding device having a suction cup and a mating surface for the suction cup where the mating surface and the suction cup are oriented in a plane generally parallel to the door when the door is in an open and closed position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a delayed action door holding device having a first arm pivotally connected to a door jamb and a second arm pivotally connected to the first arm and to the door where the first arm includes a suction cup and the second arm includes a mating surface for coupling to the suction cup.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a delayed action door holding device having a mounting bracket for mounting the device to a door jamb where the bracket is spring biased to allow the door to open beyond a predetermined point without damaging the device.
The objects and advantages of the invention are basically attained by providing an apparatus for retaining a movable member in a fixed position for a predetermined period of time. The apparatus comprises a first arm having a suction cup coupled thereto. A plate is pivotally coupled to the first arm which has a surface for mating with the suction cup. The plate is pivotable by movement of the member between a first position spaced from the suction cup and a second position contacting and temporarily attaching to the suction cup and holding the movable member in the fixed position.
The objects and advantages of the invention are further attained by providing an apparatus for temporarily holding a pivotally mounted door in an open position. The apparatus comprises a first arm having a first end for pivotally coupling to a door frame and also having a second end. A second arm has a first end for pivotally coupling to a door and a second end pivotally coupled to the second end of the first arm. The second arm is pivotable with respect to the first arm between a first position when the door is in a closed position and a second position when the door is in an open position. A suction cup is positioned to temporarily hold the second arm in the second position and to hold the door in the open position.
The objects and advantages of the invention are also attained by providing an apparatus for temporarily holding a member in a first position for a period of time. The member is pivotally coupled to a support. The apparatus comprises a first arm having a first end pivotally coupled to the support and having a second end. A second arm has a first end pivotally coupled to the member and a second end pivotally coupled to the second end of the first arm. The second arm is pivotable between a first position and a second position by pivotal movement of the member with respect to the support. A coupling member for temporarily holding the second arm in the second position is provided.
The objects advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description in conjunction with the annexed drawings which form a part of this original disclosure.